<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship Blooms by lalahss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571553">Friendship Blooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/lalahss'>lalahss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acts of Kindness, Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Dimitri + Mercedes + Annette are mentioned, Fire Emblem Heroes AU, Friendship, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No Spoilers, Unconditional Love, background Peony/Fjorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/lalahss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedue, recently summoned into the Order of Heroes, wants to learn more about the plants of Askr. Enter Midori, who wants to help the mysterious new hero by showing him all the flowers in Askr.</p>
<p>Most importantly, Dedue's going to learn how it feels to be loved by someone, and Midori's going to show him how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriko | Midori &amp; Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship Blooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone please put Dedue in FEH... reunite the Blue Lions...</p>
<p>I'm so happy Midori's in though! She inspired this piece heavily, that's for sure :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Askr was beautiful, Dedue noted, as he walked across the gardens of the palace. There was such an abundance of flora, and there were so many new plants he’d never seen before. Tending to the plants in the greenhouse at Garreg Mach comforted him when he was in Fodlan, and the gardens at Askr made him feel more at home, even though he couldn’t tell most of the plants apart. The flowers were even more diverse, with strange colours and patterns across many of them. He quietly resolved to ask Peony about them when he found her, and frowned. Where was she?</p>
<p>He’d asked Alfonse on the way out of the summoner’s quarters if there was anyone who knew all the kinds of plants in the gardens he could spy out the window, and Alfonse had mentioned a girl named Peony who spent lots of her time in the hedge maze looking at the plants inside it. He’d had to leave soon after for a meeting, but suggested Peony was around that area. Dedue had nodded and made his way outside, hoping to find her sooner rather than later. Askr was an unfamiliar place, and even though everyone seemed friendly, he was distrustful. A place so nice must hide dark secrets, after all.</p>
<p>He’d seen a few of the Heroes from his short walk from the summoner’s quarters to the garden, but he felt an uncharacteristic nervousness at the thought of talking to them. They seemed nice enough, but they were strangers, and if they knew where he was from, they’d likely not be so benign towards him. Even with that, it was unlikely they’d know the whereabouts of Peony, as the castle itself was sprawling, home to over three hundred heroes. It would be futile trying to ask around.</p>
<p>He found himself at the entrance to what seemed like a hedge maze, and he straightened himself up as he went in. Would Peony be in here? He didn’t know, but he was curious at what lay inside in any case. He entered it, and started making his way into the centre.</p>
<p>The first people he encountered were clearly… engaged in other matters, and Dedue nodded at them as he passed them, even though their faces were glued to each other and they definitely couldn’t see him, not past each other’s faces, nor the blonde ponytails the girl in the flower skirt wore. Just like at Garreg Mach, he thought with a small smile on his face. At least things weren’t too different.</p>
<p>The maze was empty beyond the pair, and Dedue frowned. Where was Peony? Surely that wasn’t her at the entrance… He sighed as he realised he should’ve asked for a description from Alfonse. It’d be just his luck for Peony to be one of the girls at the entrance, who he walked past briskly. Good grief…</p>
<p>After multiple twists and turns, he found the centre of the maze, and a small girl with dark green hair. He groaned, realising that he’d messed up. Where <em>was</em> Peony?! However, the girl intrigued him. She seemed entirely unintimidating, armed only with a twiggy looking bow, and he figured now was the time to be strong and upfront. Channel his inner Dimitri, as it was.</p>
<p>He strode up and said, “Excuse me.” He realised he sounded extremely gruff, but he couldn’t do much about it as the girl jumped, turned around, and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Do you know where Peony is?”</p>
<p>“Ah…” She looked petrified, and Dedue immediately regretted his tactic. He could just find Peony, surely… “Peony? I don’t know… What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I am wanting some insight on the plants around Askr.” Her eyebrows raised, and Dedue cringed. There he was again, he thought to himself, being scary. However, her mouth curved into a smile, and she laughed.</p>
<p>“I can help! I’m always in the gardens,” she chirped, and Dedue frowned. “I’m an apothecary, so I hang out by the herbs a lot!”</p>
<p>“That’s suspiciously convenient,” Dedue said disbelievingly. “Where do you store your medicines?”</p>
<p>“In my room! I have brewing equipment, and I help the healers when they need it.” She motioned towards a bag on her hip, and Dedue saw she had a vial on her belt. “I carry some medicine with me at all times.”</p>
<p>Dedue scrutinised the girl, and upon seeing the openness in her expression, softened. “That’s… resourceful of you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks! A lot of people say I am.” She grinned at him, closed mouth, and put her hand out. “I’m Midori.”</p>
<p>“Midori.” Dedue met her hand, and shook it. “I’m Dedue.”</p>
<p>“Dedue… that’s an interesting name. Where are you from?” She looked at him inquisitively, and he felt his gut clench.</p>
<p>“Um…” He frowned. “I live in Fodlan, with my liege Dimitri.” He crossed his arms, but she didn’t seem to notice his discomfort.</p>
<p>“Dimitri’s your liege?” Midori’s jaw dropped, and Dedue shifted his weight across his legs.</p>
<p>“Yes. I live to serve him.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cool! I see Dimitri at mealtimes, and he’s really nice!” She laughed, and gave him a cheerful look. “Do you know Annette and Mercedes?”</p>
<p>Did he ever. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“They’re from Fodlan too! I think Mercedes mentioned you a couple of times when she was talking about being at… the monastery?” Midori looked at him wondrously. </p>
<p>“Yes, Garreg Mach.” Midori’s excitement, while palpable, wasn’t quite connecting with Dimitri, but he appreciated her vigour. </p>
<p>“I’m from Hoshido, and my father’s a ninja!” Dedue cracked a smile at that. Ninja, while not existing in Fodlan, fascinated him to no end. Really, anything that wasn’t the theocratic view of the Church fascinated him, but the thought of meeting a ninja’s daughter in Askr felt… unreal.</p>
<p>“Fascinating,” he noted.</p>
<p>“His name is Kaze, so if you see him, you can say hi!” She grinned at him, and he found himself smiling warmly back at her. This was odd, he thought to himself. She’s like Annette, but so different…</p>
<p>“I will. Now, about the plants…” She turned behind her, and Dedue saw a small bulb behind her. “Have you ever seen an Amicitia?”</p>
<p>“No,” he replied quietly, looking at the flower. It had yet to bloom, but a yellow petal poked out the top of the round bulbhead. The leaves seemed vaguely thistle-y, but they didn’t seem too sharp.</p>
<p>“It’s a flower that’s used as a symbol of friendship! It’s not from Hoshido, but instead from a place called Tellius. I don’t believe in fate, but maybe it’s a sign we’re going to be friends.” She looked up at Dedue, and Dedue felt his heart warm. She didn’t know a thing about him, but wanted to be friends. Even at Garreg Mach, people judged his size without even knowing about him being from Duscur. It was hard to make friends when you were not only physically terrifying, but from… there. But did Midori care?</p>
<p>“I would like that.” Maybe things would be different in Askr. “Are there any other plants around here?”</p>
<p>“So many,” Midori enthused, “and I want to show you all of them!”</p>
<p>“Good.” As Midori started towards a plot of red flowers with crinkled petals, Dedue followed, feeling something lift off him. </p>
<p>“These are Isaacamus, from Jugdral. They were used in funeral processions, but they’re also really good for medicine.” Midori motioned to him to bend down, and he did, inhaling the smell. “The scent clears your sinuses!”</p>
<p>“Intriguing.” His nose, while already clear, felt a strange clarity, and he pursed his lips.</p>
<p>“They come into bloom in summer, and bees love them.” She turned to some flowers that looked similar, but were orange. “These ones are native to Grannvale, so they look a bit different!”</p>
<p>“Can they be used for medicine?” Dedue asked, plans formulating.</p>
<p>“Not really… they lack the potent smell, but they’re a lot hardier and don’t wilt as easily.” Midori looked up at him. “Are there any flowers from Fodlan which you use for sinuses?”</p>
<p>“Nothing that I know of, as I was not an apothecary. I gardened more for food than flowers.” He smiled apologetically, and Midori smiled back.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. I have so many questions, so I hope you don’t mind if I ask them!” She flitted off to another group of flowers, and Dedue followed, smiling. “We often grow our dragonflowers in the Aether Resort, but these are kind of like dragonflowers?”</p>
<p>“Dragonflowers?”</p>
<p>“We can use them to strengthen soldiers, and they’re very useful! Commander Anna makes us hoard them to use on our best fighters, but there’s not much else they’re good for.”</p>
<p>“That’s… interesting.”</p>
<p>"Hopefully we'll get to give you some soon! You look really strong." Midori laughed, and Dedue felt a small chuckle escape his lips.</p>
<p>"Maybe, someday." He thought back on his time at the academy, and wondered if anyone would've said that to him. Would even Dimitri have? Dedue made a mental note to check these dragonflowers out later, and as Midori went along, he felt a sense of sadness lift off him. She was unconditionally kind, to give him compliments like that freely. She likely wouldn't even care if she found out he was from Duscur, and that was a strange thought.</p>
<p>If Fodlan had been hateful in the best of times, Askr was terrifyingly kind. Midori, while a child, was unlike anyone else he'd ever met. He'd made no blood oath, had no debt to her, but she was kind. If people here were just as kind as her, he knew he’d be okay. And if they weren’t? Well, he had Midori, Dimitri, and the Blue Lions.</p>
<p>As Midori showed him the flowers all over the centre of the maze, he felt joy bubble up inside him. Goodness. Things were going to be different in Askr. He just knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you're having a good day, wherever you are!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>